You Can Always Get What You Want
by YoungBritishWriter
Summary: Story about Finn and Puck set in Season 1, SLASH written for Lathan Lover.


_**My second story suggested by Lathan Lover, love writing things that people want to read so keep the requests coming through private messages. Would really appreciate reviews to see how I'm doing.**_

The glee club were at regionals and it was all falling apart. Not only had the club just watched their rival choirs perform exact copies of their songs, most of the team weren't speaking to each other. Finn wasn't speaking to Quinn and Puck and no one was talking to Rachel, but that wasn't any different from normal. "Guys we need to pull together and compete, Mike and Britney you work out a dance routine, Rachel will perform Don't Rain On My Parade and we'll finish with Somebody To Love." The group listened to him because he was sort of the leader of the group and they wanted to win so they all got to work.

While Finn was seeing over everything he saw a heavily pregnant Quinn sit down and hold her stomach, he was about to rush over out of habit but was beaten by a worried looking Puck. That was when it truly hit Finn, not only had his girlfriend lied to him but also had his best friend and overall it made him just look even more stupid then everyone already thought he was. Just two weeks ago he was preparing to become a father and trying to find work to be able to support his new family. But now it was all gone, not only was he not going to be a father he'd been blatantly lied to and walked over by his best friend and girl friend, who he thought he loved.

"I just can't do it" Finn muttered and stormed out of the green room out to the car park of the building where regionals was being held. However his exit hadn't gone unnoticed, Puck had gone to aid Quinn but she pushed him away saying that she was fine and she got these feelings all the time and it would soon pass. Puck saw Finn storm out and thought that he needed to be the one to cool him down so that he could be back to perform, and the clock was counting down as they only had twenty minutes until they had to go on! It wasn't hard to find Finn once outside as you could hear the short outbursts of curse words from the other side of the car park.

"Hey dude I know we've had our problems but me and the whole team need you in there, you're our leader, without you we don't even stand a chance." , "Fine let's do it this way, have at me, say what you want to say, just scream in my face if you have to you just got to let it all out". Puck was surprised by the reaction he got. "How could you do that to me! You know I loved her! and you let me believe that it was my kid and watch me struggle with everything!" , "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it was such a huge mistake" Puck replied but it wasn't enough for Finn "You tell me why you did it, I want a valid reason" .

"Come on man don't but yourself through this" Puck begged "No I want a fucking reason and don't think that I'm going to perform without one", "Look this isn't going to solve anything so let's just go in there, perform, and deal with this later" but Finn wasn't having any of it "JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING REASON". "It's because I love you!" Puck blurted out, Finn froze. What did Finn just hear, that his best friend loved him? "What do you mean that you love me?" Finn asked completely confused by the whole situation.

"Exactly what I mean I am completely in love with you and I always have been" "Don't fuck with me Puck this isn't a funny joke, your just trying to get out of the whole Quinn situation" Puck retaliated quickly "The only reason I slept with Quinn was because it was the only way that I could be close to you, all the time that I was with her I was imagining you touching me, me kissing you and if I'm honest me fucking you." This was all too much for Finn to take so he got up unsure of what to do next. What he did decide to do next shocked both him and Puck.

He walked over to Puck moved his lips towards Puck and started to kiss Puck's lips softly. Puck got into the slow kiss and within minutes Puck was trying to insert his tongue into Finn's mouth, although Finn tried to resist at first it wasn't long before Puck found his tongue down Finn's throat. The boys were kissing so passionately that they pushed each other down onto the grass. They rolled on top of each other with both of them trying to be the most dominant one in the kiss.

Puck had waited all of his friendship with Finn for this moment and he couldn't believe that it was finally happening. He moved his hands down Finn's shirt until he reached the top of his pants, he slowly slipped his hand underneath Finns pants so that he had full grip of his cock. Finn was at first afraid where this was going but the emotion was soon replaced by that of pleasure so he let Puck carry on. Puck was moving his hand up and down Finn's dick and it wasn't long until it was fully hard.

For the next five minutes the boys rolled around while kissing while Puck pumped Finn's dick, all this while being ten metres from a bunch of cars that people could drive off in at any moment. The element of risk really turned the boys on and it wasn't long until Finn whispered into Puck's ear "I'm close". This didn't surprise Puck as he'd heard from Finn on many occasions that Finn had problems with arriving early and he just took it as a compliment that he was doing a good job.

Finn got onto his knees, undid his pants and stuck his dick out so that he started to pump himself off. "Kneel down in front of me and beg for it" Finn demanded and Puck couldn't do anything but oblige. "Please Finn I've waited so long for this I want you too cum, cum right here on my face, in my mouth and all over my bad ass Mohawk". "Well Puck un like the song you can always get what you want" and with that Finn shot load upon load of white hot sticky cum all over his best friends face.

"Now that that's over how about I fuck you is your ass" Puck said with a cheeky grin on his face but his plans soon got interrupted. "Hey Finn and Puck get in here were on in five minutes!" Mr Schu had come out to get the boys, so they wiped the cum off puck's face, sorted out their costumes and made their way back towards the building. "So are you gonna let me fuck that bubble but?" Puck asked just before they went on stage, "I don't think so Puck". "What? why not?" Puck groaned in disappointment.

"Well you can't always get what you want!"


End file.
